Angel of Music
by The Gilatas Monster
Summary: Another Phantom of the Opera/Invader Zim story! The pinaist of The Mishler theater is suddenly given vocal lessons by a certain Invader who claims to be her 'Angel of Music.' She becomes the new prima donna then Dib jumps into the act and things get ugly.
1. I: The New Prima Donna

Angel of Music  
  
By  
  
Estephinia  
  
(also known as Steph D)  
  
Chapter I: The New Prima Donna  
  
Umm. . .hello. This is my first story on fanfiction.net. Wow, how many 'Invader Zim' and 'Phantom of the Opera' stories have there been? Certainly not enough that's for sure. Well, before I begin this bit I want to thank my pal Sid-chan who has inspired me to write this and has helped me a great deal with it. While I am on the subject I'd like to state that she owns one of the main characters in this story. Cerridwen belongs to her not I. The amazing J. C. Vasquez owns IZ and Company. Cerridwen is actually the alternate-ego of a friend of mine. Some of you may know who she is but E. S.-I mean my good friend's name has been changed to Cerridwen. Also Aries is based on someone I know as well but, you know his name's changed for sake of protection blah, blah, blah. In any case I only own myself (Steph D) and a few of the characters that are simply there for comic relief. And I don't even own some of them. Poor me. . .  
  
~*~  
  
The Mishler theater. A beautiful place for the arts where one could go to enjoy the orchestra or the beautiful lyrics or original works by the theatergoers. While the outside of the immense theater looked nothing but innocent the inside held legend to a age-old horror that supposedly lurked in the cellars beneath the Mishler.. .  
  
"Now people," the director sighed for the hundredth time, "we are going to practice that scene once more and if you kids don't get your act together then I am canceling the show!"  
  
The children, of ages eleven to sixteen, gasped in awe at the threats of Mr. Amberson, their director. The noted instructor ran his fingers through his hair in frustration. These kids just wouldn't cooperate! He sighed once more. "Where's Katie?"  
  
"Right heeeeere!" a loud boisterous voice rang out. Katie stepped out in front of the red velour curtain and flashed a not-really-charming-but- he'll-fall-for-it smile at Mr. Amberson. "When do you, like, want me to grace you with my presence?"  
  
Mr. Amberson grinned at his only cooperative singer. Katie would set these kids straight! "You may start when ready, Katie," he said to the petit blonde.  
  
"Okay!" cried Katie. Pointing a pink polished finger over to a girl who was so small that she could hardly be seen from her position from behind the cherry wood piano Katie gave the girl the order to begin playing.  
  
The girl resisted the urge to roll her eyes at the prep and her fingers began to move, no, dance across the keys of her instrument. It was badly worn and out of tune but it would do. Katie deserved nothing less.  
  
"The hiiiiiiiiills are aliiiiiiiiive with the sooooound of muuuuuuusiiiiiiiic!" The nasally sound of the prima donna's singing practically drown out the sweet harmony of the piano. Why the director insisted on giving her a microphone when she preformed before the audience was a question that everyone thought of but never dared ask the quickly angered Mr. Amberson.  
  
Out in the seats that would soon be filled with people a girl and a boy about thirteen years of age watched the spectacle. The boy cocked his head and stared up at the princess of the Mishler.  
  
"What does that Amberson guy see in her?" he questioned his amiga.  
  
"She's pretty and popular, Dib," the girl, who had long auburn hair and cute oval cut glasses, informed him, "Haven't you realized by now that those two things are the necessary qualities to get by in life?"  
  
"Oh right Tyia. That makes tons of sense." Dib rolled his eyes and raised an eyebrow as Katie blew kisses to the invisible audience. "Then again. . ."  
  
"Why are you hear anyways?" Tyia asked.  
  
"To see you and your sister play you instruments. You know, support?"  
  
"Uh huh. . ."  
  
The anything but calm teenage girl glanced at something that seemed to be peeking out from the rafters above the stage. Glittering like rubies in the night the 'eyes' continued to stare down. But whatever it was wasn't looking at Tyia. No. . .it appeared to be glaring coldly at the theater's main actress.  
  
"And I'll sing ooooooonce moooooo-AHHHHHHHHHH!!!"  
  
Katie was just rapping up her, um, song when a sandbag--an ordinary sandbag! -came hurtling down toward her. Katie screeched and jumped out of the way s the bag crashed onto the stage with voracious speed!  
  
"That's it!" Katie huffed as she picked herself up off of the stage floor. "I've, like, been almost KILLED too many times for my liking! I'm going to another theater where I'll be, like, appreciated and not, um, killed! Or something!" And with that, the formerly large 'n in charge soprano stamped out of the Mishler without another word.  
  
"Great. . ." Mr. Amberson whined, "Now that my lead singer is GONE what're we going to do? How am I going to put on 'The Sound of Music' without someone to play the role of Maria!?" The man was practically hysterical now.  
  
Suddenly, Tiya rose from her seat in the audience.  
  
"Ooo! My sister, Cerridwen can sing the part!" she squealed full of glee for no real reason.  
  
"The pianist?" questioned the director.  
  
"Yeah!" Dib piped up, "Give her a try!"  
  
All eyes turned to look upon the girl behind the piano. The elfin creature rose from her bench. She pushed one of the many tresses of elbow length brown hair out of her face revealing shimmering silver-gray eyes. Those eyes shot daggers at Tyia who seemed to be oblivious to the cold glare she and her friend Dib were getting. Then Mr. Amberson cried, "Well get up here girl! Show me what you're made of!"  
  
With one last glare at Dib and Tyia, Cerridwen tentatively stepped onto the stage and gave a small nod to another teenager who had taken HER place behind the piano. The opening music came from the piano and then. . .  
  
"The hiiiiiiiiiiiiills are aliiiiiiiiiiiiiiive with the soooooound of muuuuuuuuuuusiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiic!" Cerridwen sang! Her voice rang out clear as a bell. The 'eyes'-that was what Tyia had decided they were-seemed to. . .smile?. . .down at the young girl who appeared to be signing to them.  
~*~  
  
"Oh wow!" Dib exclaimed once he and Cerridwen had reached the latest star's dressing room, "You were amazing Cerridwen! He picked you right on the spot!"  
  
"Thank you," she replied quietly.  
  
"Seriously, Cerridwen, you were great!"  
  
"Umm. . .yes. Thanks again."  
  
"Are you all right?"  
  
There was something about her that was wrong. Dib could see it. The paranormal investigator in training looked at the new prima donna of the Mishler Theater. Yes, there was definitely something wrong with her face, her voice! Something that seemed to be unnerving the girl. And Dib got the feeling that they weren't alone.  
  
"Yes," Cerridwen said hurriedly, "I'm fine. . ."  
~*~  
  
Deep down below the sea-green dwelling, the Irken Soldier twitched his antenna, irritated. That horrible Dib-filth was meddling with ZIM'S plans once more! The disgusting human retch was unbearable at skool and NOW he was even interfering with ZIM'S plans for the opera house!?  
  
"GIR!" the Invader snarled at the little silver robot.  
  
"Yessss?" the SIR-gone-wrong asked his master.  
  
"Ready the Voot Cruiser! I shall be taking a trip to visit my latest stink- slave of DOOM!" Zim cackled to himself.  
  
"Yay!" squealed Gir. "Ah'm makin' tacooooos!"  
  
Zim gave his robot an odd look. The little thing was suppose to be advanced but sometimes. . .no. His Tallest wouldn't lie to such an amazing Invader. And they would soon be even more awed by his spectacular progress when . . .Zim couldn't even keep his thoughts straight he was so excited.  
  
"Gir! WHAT is taking so LONG!?" he yelled at the top of his voice.  
  
"Gonna make some waffles too!" came the reply.  
  
The Invader shook his head as Gir ran from the depths of his lab. Oh well. His plan was so amazing that nothing but it seemed to matter. Let the foolish little earth girl believe that ZIM was her, what was it? Oh yes. Her 'Angel of Music,' coming to give her vocal lessons and protect her. Protect! Ha! Like ZIM would ever do such a thing for a stinking huuuuuman! The Cerridwen-human was clever but little did she know what ZIM had in store for her. . . 


	2. II: Into the Labyrinth

Chapter II: Into the Labyrinth  
  
It was nighttime by the time Cerridewn arrived at her gray-stone dwelling. Stars sparkled in the placid sky. The night was calm, her spirits, however, were not.  
  
Nervous and jittery, the girl opened the door to her home.  
  
"I'm home," called Cerridwen to no one in particular. Her parents were gone. On business, they had said. Tyia was nowhere to be found. Cerridwen guessed that she was still at the theater or possibly spending the night at a friend's house. That was a girl that did as she pleased.  
  
She sighed.  
  
She should have been happy. She had just gotten the LEAD in the Mishler Theater's latest musical! She wasn't lonely. . .or depressed. . .something different.  
  
~*~  
  
Dib paced the floor of his bedroom. Something was wrong with his friend but he didn't know what.  
  
"I wish I knew. . ." he muttered to himself. The very first time he had entered that theater Dib had sensed that something wasn't quite right. He told himself that it was just a theater but his paranormal instincts told him otherwise.  
  
Dib shook his head and began to type at his laptop.  
  
"Zim was acting weird today," Dib reported out loud and continued on, "Well. . .weirder than usual. He didn't do any of his annoying arrogant rants. He just sorta sat there with this creepy grin on his face. Zim's up to something. My paranormal senses tell me that it's something evil."  
  
Dib paused before typing again.  
  
"Okay. . .so he's ALWAYS up to something evil but. . .I dunno. It just seems REALLY evil this time. Man, that was so. . .lame."  
  
Dib clicked off his computer, frustrated. Everyone was acting creepy anymore! First ZIM now Cerridwen. Then a horrible thought came to him: What if Zim was linked with Cerridwen's odd behavior?  
  
Nah, that's just stupid. That obnoxious green alien didn't even KNOW Cerridwen.  
  
Little did Dib know just how wrong he was.  
  
~*~  
  
Cerridwen pulled her blankets up over her head and closed her extraordinary gray eyes, prepared for sleep. It never came. She rolled over on her side. This was normal for her though. Normal for an insomniac not to sleep.  
  
"I am your Angel. . ." The voice came, barley more than a whisper.  
  
Her eyes snapped open. She shot up in bed and listened hard.  
  
"I am your Angle of Music. . ." There it was again!  
  
Cerridwen whispered fiercely, "Who's there? I'm warning you. . .I've got boots!"  
  
The voice paused at this off-putting remark but brushed it off.  
  
"Come to me strange Angel. . ."  
  
"It's you!" she said, hushed. "But. . . you've only come to me at the theater. . ."  
  
"Come to me my Angel. . ."  
  
The voice sang beautifully. It lulled the young girl into a state of tranquility. She soon forgot her worries and made her way toward her mirror.  
  
"No, no, no!" the voice snapped impatiently. "I'm over here!" it called from the window.  
  
"Oh!" came Cerridwen's puzzled response. "I thought you were coming from the mirror."  
  
The voice, or whatever it was, snorted. "The mirror? Please. Come over to your window. . ."  
  
Cerridwen began to open the said window.  
  
"No! Close your eyes first."  
  
"Umm. . .okee. . ." Cerridwen was quite perplexed by this whole thing but whatever made her Angel happy. . .  
  
"Ohhhh this isn't working!" the voice huffed. "Just stay there and I'LL come in and get you."  
  
The next thing Cerridwen knew, she was being pulled through her window. An odd slender, silver, metal appendage of some sort was wrapped around her tiny waist. Then a mist was sprayed in her face. The last thing Cerridwen saw was a pair of eerily glowing red eyes before she fell from conciseness.  
~*~  
  
Zim's metal mechs clicked as he paced the floor of his lab. When was that ridiculous Cerridwen-human going to wake up!? HOW long could humans sleep for!? Zim shot a glare to the girl in question. She was sleeping peacefully despite the stone hard table she was upon. Her dark brown hair fanned out beneath her head.  
  
Geh! WHY did all of those filthy humans have to come with that hair? It was simply disgusting! And her remarkable gray eyes. . .so mysterious. . .so different. . .so. . .completely awful! And her skin was of a horrible white color. Oh well. At least it wasn't AS pink as the rest of those grotesque beings.  
  
"Mmm. . .?" Cerridwen stirred.  
  
The Irken's eyes widened as he watched the girl awaken. First one orb-like eye opened. . .then the other.  
  
"Ah, you're awake," Zim crooned to her.  
  
"All right. . .where the Hell am I?"  
  
Okay. THAT certainly wasn't the reaction the Invade had expected.  
  
"You are in the, eh, labyrinth of The. . .Phantom! Yes!" Zim silently congratulated his genius.  
  
Cerridwen raised an eyebrow at this. "Are you. . .you're. . .my Angel of Music. . .?"  
  
"Clever child," he sneered. "For a foolish human larva you're not so dumb."  
  
She shot back with a: "Gee thanks."  
  
Zim brushed her sarcasm aside and began to talk about how she was going to help him. Cerridwen just sat there, still not quite understanding what her Angel was talking about. She had been having these 'lessons' with him for over a month now and he had never behaved THIS strangely. She hated to interrupt her mentor but her patience was as tall as she was and that was only about four feet. . .  
  
Cerridwen opened her mouth to speak but was cut off before she began when a little green creature came zooming into the room screeching something nonsensical at the top of it's lungs.  
  
"Wheeeehooooo! Hiya Master!" whatever it was shrieked and latched itself onto "The Phantom's" head. It yanked hard at the two long skinny appendages sticking out of the being's head. Zim let out a very pained yell and Cerridwen couldn't help but feel compassion for him. She vaulted off of the metal table on which she was laying. Gently she picked up the little puppy-shaped animal from The Phantom's head and set him down on the table.  
  
"GIR!" Zim howled, "Why must you insist on doing that every time you enter a room!?"  
  
"I dunno. . ." the creature, Gir, said and stuck his tongue out adorably. A giggle rose from the depths of Cerridwen's throat. She hadn't remembered the last time she had truly laughed. It was puzzling.  
  
"Now," her Angel said, "before my idiot ro-dog says any more let me tell you why you are here."  
  
As Zim began his little speech Cerridwen's eye drifted about the room. She took in beeping objects, blinking lights from what appeared to be a computer, and about a hundred or so devices that she couldn't name if you paid her. This was the strangest place she had ever been in. And that included paying a visit to Katie's house. She shuddered at that memory.  
  
"And in conclusion-are you even listening to meee!?" the little being raved. Uh oh. She hadn't been and now he was mad. " You ungrateful huuuuman! I take you into MY lair-a place that you could only DREAM of-and you won't listen to a WORD I have to say!!"  
  
"Sorry," she said in a quivering voice.  
  
Zim loomed over her on his silver mechs. He reached into his long black cape. Cerridwen had a wild thought that he was going to kill her, how she was not sure. Instead, he whipped out a fiddle. Cerridwen could only stare at the instrument in unspeakable awe. It was a beautiful fiddle of deep cherry wood. The Phantom-Irken drew the bow across it's strings and a glorious sound rippled throughout the air.  
  
"Preeeetyyyyy. . ." cooed the little dog.  
  
Cerridwen could only watch. Her magnificent gray eyes glazed over and her lids became heavy as her Angle of Music continued to fill her spirits with a delicate tune. You could almost see the tendrils of music hanging in the air. For the third time that night she slipped from consciousness.  
  
~*~  
  
"No, no. O-of course not, My Tallests! I won't call you unless it is important ever again." Zim;s voice woke the sleeping Cerridwen again. This time his voice was different. It was normally strong and bold when she had heard it. Now it was. . .skittish? And perhaps there was some fear in the mixture as well.  
  
"Well ZIM, we just wanted to let you know that we'll, eh, umm," one of the people Zim was speaking to stumbled for the right threat. He was taller than Zim and seemed to be talking from one of the many monitors that surrounded the lair.  
  
"We'll never give you another, eh, mission again," the other person said. He was tall too, with purple eyes unlike the other one who had red eyes like Zim.  
  
"Of course, My Tallests," Zim hurriedly replied, "I'll do whatever you wish."  
  
"Really?" the red one asked. Zim nodded.  
  
"Cool!" came the answer from his purple co-ruler.  
  
"You'd even destroy yourself for us?" the red one questioned.  
  
"Umm. . .yes? If you ordered me to. . .I suppose." Zim shifted nervously as if wishing he could disappear.  
  
The purple being mused, "I'd say do it. . .but then there goes all the fun of seeing you suffer."  
  
"Heh?"  
  
"Just tug on your antenna really hard!" cried the red tallest, excitedly.  
  
Zim stared at them for a beat then sighed and gave his antenna a painful looking yank. He let out a cry, which made Cerridwen's heart go out for her muse. The taller beings laughed at this then the screen went blank. Zim massaged his thin appendages tenderly.  
  
"Who were they?" the girl quietly asked.  
  
Her Angle of Music jumped at her voice. Zim turned to her.  
  
"Eh. . ." He was lost for words.  
  
"They pick on you because you're different, right?"  
  
"That is nothing for you to know."  
  
"But it's true, isn't it?"  
  
". . . . . . . . "  
  
"If it helps. . .I'm mocked because I'm not normal," she offered. Zim looked up into Cerridwen's silver-gray eyes. Oh how she could gain him the control he needed!  
  
"I was trying to explain to you earlier but you refused to listen," Zim snapped.  
  
"Well, I'm listening now," was her reply.  
  
The smallest Invader studied her for a moment. "Very well," he decided out loud and off came his mask.  
  
"Oh!" Cerridwen took in the pale green skin tone and burning red orbs that were his eyes. Zim's antenna twitched nervously again, as she stood there wide-eyed. "Well?" he asked impatiently.  
  
"Y-you're. . .the Opera Ghost?" stammered the minuscule girl.  
  
"If only you knew, Cerridwen-human, if only you knew." 


	3. III: Conversations of the Ballet Rats

Chapter III: Conversations of the Ballet Rats  
  
". . .and you love my voice so you had to talk to me in person, correct?" Cerridwen was confounded. This was the oddest thing that had ever happened in her life.  
  
Yesterday she was just the pianist at the local theater and now she was being kidnapped (or so it seemed) by a green creature called 'Zim' who answered her question in the positive. The little dog-like thing bobbed its head in agreement.  
  
"But. . .how did you-"  
  
"Enough of your questions!" interrupted Zim. "The time has come for you to leave The Phantom's lair and return to your filthy huuuman house. . .that is filthy."  
  
"Ken I go tooooo?" Gir pleaded.  
  
"Silence! And go ready my ship!"  
  
"Aww. . ." The green dog stuck out its lower lip and pouted. The Phantom Irken gave Gir a 'I mean it' glare and it quickly scurried off to the Voot Cruiser's docking bay.  
~*~  
At The Mishler all was a tizzy. There was no one to play in the latest prima donna's stead, Mr. Amberson was about ready to pull his thinning hair out, and Tyia had gotten her tiny fingers caught in her flute-that was normal though.  
  
If you were to approach the backstage area you would find that-if it IS possible-even more mayhem was happening among the corpse de ballet.  
  
"Ooo! It's him! That's who did it!" a ballet girl wearing a yellow ribbon claimed.  
  
"The Opera Ghost?" squeaked a pink costumed one.  
  
All at one the mixture of "Opera Ghost!?" "The Opera Ghost is HERE!?" "Where? Where!?" erupted from the crowd of dancers.  
  
"Be quiet!" a girl with a blue tutu hissed at them, "Do you WANT the ghost to hear you?"  
  
There was silence instantly at these words. Blue Tutu, who appeared to be the 'head ballerina' looked pleased at this. "Now, we're not positive that it's the ghost"-she lowered her voice-"but there HAVE been signs of his work."  
  
The corpse de ballet gasped.  
  
"Yes," she said solemnly, "He has been seen."  
  
Yellow Ribbon's eyes widened and she popped the question: "But what does he look like?"  
  
This question percolated around the group of five or six girls.  
  
"Oh! The horrible Death's head!" the pink costumed girl screamed suddenly.  
  
"What did I TELL you about keeping quiet?" Blue Tutu practically snarled. She smiled in satisfaction when the ballet rats, as the actors tended to call them, quieted down. "As Bobbie-"the pink costumed girl-"said RATHER LOUDLY the Opera Ghost has a hideous Death's head. You cannot see his noes or ears and he eyes are great red orbs-completely pupil-less."  
  
The corpse de ballet shuddered as they each imagined their own version of the ghost from these descriptions. Blue Tutu continued. "No hair except for two long black strands on the crown of his head. And if that weren't bad enough, his skin is as green as a decaying corpse's."  
  
"Wait. . .I thought he had YELLOW skin and great BLACK eyes-"  
  
"That just shows how little you kids know," the head ballerina snapped. "It had been said that the Opera Ghost moves around on strange silver spider-like legs that come out of his back."  
  
"Keep your hand at the level of your eyes," warned Yellow Ribbon. "If you don't then he will catch you with his Punjab Lasso!"  
  
"Oh Sandra, that's just a folk lure just like Mr. Amberson being sane."  
  
"Hey! That's my dad you're talking about Abby!" Sandra yelled at Blue Ribbon.  
  
"But. . ." a smaller girl said, "Who has seen him? Have there been other signs?"  
  
Abby and Sandra (known to readers as Blue Tutu and Yellow Ribbon) put a cork in their argument to turn toward the little dancer whose name was Marcy. The little child was well known for her adorable features and not even these two could resist her charm. Sandra smiled sweetly down at the child.  
  
"Well, a few stagehands have supposedly seen him but two of them are alcoholics . . . And then Katie has been having accidents frequently. It appears that someone is trying to kill her. " She glanced around unnerved suddenly.  
  
Abby took this time to step in. "And just the other day a sandbag nearly fell on her and the put the pianist in her place."  
  
They ballet rats all shared a murmur in agreement but that was the end of their little meeting. At that moment Andrea, the instructor of the corpse de ballet waltzed into the room, told the girls they needed to rehearse, and lead the dancers swiftly out of the room.  
  
Abby was the last one in line behind Sandra. She was just about to exit the stage area when a sudden chill filled her body. She whirled around, her skirts fluttered. Was that a flash of metal? Like the kind of appendages the ghost used to walk around on? Decided it would be best not to find out Abby sprinted from the room.  
  
~*~  
The Phantom typed quickly upon his computer. The Cerridwen had been taken home and Gir was watching that distasteful monkey show on the TV upstairs. All that was left to do was wait. It wouldn't be long before the Cerridwen- stink trusted him. Then the amazing Zim could bend her to his will. So far her Angel of Music had only told her that from the moment he heard her sing he knew that she was destined to be great and possibly as amazing as ZIM. Ha! Like ANYONE could come close to matching ZIM. It was impossible! Especially for some fiiiilthy, stinking, huuuuuuman worm monkey!  
  
The Invader grinned maniacally as he thought of how easily Cerridwen was manipulated.  
  
All right.  
  
So his violin playing DID have a lot to do with it. And his voice WAS breathtaking. But that's beside the point!  
  
Zim had learned of the violin from the skool's orchestra. It just so happened that Irk had a similar instrument that he, of course, was a master at playing. This vi-o-lin or fid-le as some stink beast called it seemed to be able to enchant the girl so easily. . . It was only a matter of time before she would serve ZIM and then all would bow to his iron fist! 


	4. IV: Realization Shows Itself

Chapter IV: Realization Shows Itself  
  
Several months had passed since the night Zim brought Cerridwen to his underground lair and had returned her to The Mishler. Oh people had asked where she had been but the curiosity had long been buried after Cerridwen had them all convinced that her disappearance was due to family matters. Well. . .perhaps not all of them believed her. There was still the matter of Dib. The young alien hunter hadn't bought the story she told him and he still didn't.  
  
"I'm TELLING you Gaz, aliens had something to do with it!" Dib persisted even though he knew no one would listen to him.  
  
"Go away," said Gaz, a note of annoyance rising in her voice.  
  
"No, listen! Cerridwen's kidnapping has the makings of an alien abduction. I just know it!"  
  
Gaz didn't reply but continued to rapidly tap away at her Game Slave II. Dib still thought she was listening to him so he rambled on. "She went home, must have gone to bed, then, the ALIENS attacked! They probably erased her memory or. . .or. . .brainwashed! Yeah! They brainwashed her into believing whatever they WANT! That's IT! I've gotta tell. . .someone. . ."  
  
Gaz, reaching the limit of her toleration for her melodramatic brother, promptly hit Dib over the head with her video game. Her way of brother- sister bonding, I suppose.  
  
~*~  
Cerridwen continued her 'lessons' with The Phantom, as he liked to be called. She still was not exactly sure why he needed her or how he had come to find her. Perhaps the Opera Ghost just knew about everyone and everything in his opera house. After all, he DID spend quite a bit of time there (according to the rumor, anyway).  
  
There was something wrong however. . .  
  
'Zim' didn't seem to be much of a ghost. Let alone a phantom. (There is a slight difference, you see.) No, he seemed. . .out of place. A bit unsure of what he was doing, but nevertheless Zim had almost gained complete and utter control over the young girl's body. . .and. . .to her horror later on. . . her mind. . .  
  
It was the little green dog that did it.  
  
Gir, as its master called it, had made a curious statement one night when Zim had yet again taken Cerridwen to the depths of his lab.  
  
Zim had been off somewhere, leaving the girl all alone. . .that is. . .except for the dog.  
  
Gir was squealing about doom and tacos and pigs and something called 'The Moose' when Cerridwen had asked him if he knew where she was.  
  
"You is in Master's lab, you is!" Gir had gleefully answered.  
  
"And where would that be?" said Cerridwen, careful to be patient with it.  
  
"I don't knooooow. . ."  
  
Cerridwen let out a harsh sigh. Okay. This wasn't going to work. Best try something else. "Do you know why I'm here?"  
  
Gir giggled, "Master says you his Angel of Muuuuusic!"  
  
Cerridwen frowned for she already KNEW this but then the animal continued saying, "But most of the time he's callin' you his music stink-slave!"  
  
Her eyes widened.  
  
Intrigued, the former pianist urged the dog on. "Why does he call me that?"  
  
"He says that once he has control of the Cerridwen-worm then he'll finally take over."  
  
"What? What do I have to do with-" but she was never answered for at that moment the Irken Invader returned yelling something about hideous big headed boys with glasses. Cerridwen, quite terrified at what she had just found out, remained silent throughout the rest of the night. Only daring to speak when Zim commanded her so.  
  
~*~  
  
"Okay people! Let's try this next scene from 'Eveta'! You know, the scene where Eveta's singing 'Don't Cry For Me Argentina' on the balcony? Yeah, you know. So! Places everyone!" For once in his life Mr. Amberson was actually in control of the actors and stagehands and set designers and the rest of the theater members.  
  
Cerridwen stepped out onto the makeshift balcony. She surveyed the theater. It looked quite normal but she knew. . . .She knew that it wasn't. Some odd presence was here with her and she knew what it was.  
  
"Okay Cerridwen, we're ready for you to begin," said the director.  
  
It wasn't Tyia practicing her flute.  
  
"Miss, you may begin now."  
  
It wasn't any of the ballet rats. (she giggled as she thought of their title)  
  
"Uhh. . .any day now. . ."  
  
It wasn't Mr. Amberson, though he was a bit touched.  
  
"Cerridwen. . . Miss. . .umm. . .what's your last name again?"  
  
It wasn't Dib either, although she wasn't quite sure why he always seemed to be at The Mishler anymore. Probably just because there was suppose to be a ghost here. She never really believed the stories but now. . .now she just wasn't sure.  
  
"Start already!" The enraged voice of the director brought her back to earth. Cerridwen gave him a startled look, as though she didn't know where she was. She gave them a nervous smile and motioned to the new pianist to begin playing.  
  
A soft tune came from the piano. The introduction was long but when Cerridwen sang it was worth the wait. Her beautiful voice filled the auditorium as well as the spectator's spirits.  
  
"It won't be easy. . .You'll think it straaange. . .when I tryyyy to explain how I feeeeel," she sang, "That I stiiill need your looove after alllll that I've dooone. You won't beeelieeeve meeeee. . ."  
  
The mask of calm that Cerridwen wore may have fooled some but not all. From his seat in the audience, Dib could see that she was scared. Terrified even. "What's wrong with her. . ." he wondered aloud.  
  
"It's the ghost," said a voice from the isle behind him.  
  
Dib jumped and whipped around. There was a rail thin boy. About sixteen years of age with messy spiky blonde hair and nice blue eyes he stared back at Dib and introduced himself as Aries. He was the violinist for the opera house' orchestra. Though Dib had never seen Aries he felt that he had known the boy for a lifetime.  
  
"So what did you mean by "it's the ghost?" asked Dib.  
  
"Well look at her from the past few months until now. She seems off, am I right?"  
  
". . . .yeah. . ."  
  
"Really secretive and nervous?"  
  
"Yeah, so what?"  
  
"It's the ghost," said Aries as if it were the most blatant thing in the world.  
  
Try as he could, Dib could make no sense of what Aries had just told him. He decided to continue to listen to his friend sing and try to figure out what the fiddle player meant later.  
  
"Don't cry for meeeee Argentinaaaaaa!" Cerridwen was on the famous lines of the song now. "The truth is I neeeeever left yoooou. All through my wild daaaays, my maaaad existence, I kept my promise. . Don't keep your distance. . ."  
  
She had made a plan. She was never and must never see her angel again. No matter what happened. Whether she never got to be noticed for her voice again and Katie was returned to her spot as the prima donna.  
  
"And as for fortuuuuune, and as for faaaaame, I never invited them iiiiiin. Though, it seeeemed to the world they were allllll I desiiiiiired. They are illuuuuusions. . ."  
  
No matter what. . .she couldn't let The Phantom have her and she couldn't let him rule her. Why he wanted control over her, she was not sure, but whatever it was if Zim would benefit from it, no good would ever come.  
  
"Don't cry for meee Argentinaaaaa! The truth is I neeeeeever left yoooou. Allllll throooogh myyyyy wild daaaaays, myyyy maaaaad existeeence, I kept myyy promise. . . Don't keep. . .you're distance. . ."  
  
Cerridwen smiled in spite of herself as the few people in the audience clapped. It was only a rehearsal but she appreciated their support just the same. It almost made her forget her Angel of Music.  
  
~*~  
  
So. . .so the little human female thought that she could just forget Zim. She really thought that she had him figured out. Stupid GIR! Slipping up as usual. . .Why must that HORRIBLE robot always ruin Zim's plans!?  
  
Cerridwen was smart. Zim knew that. He just assumed that she wasn't THAT smart. And she wasn't! She may have thought that she knew what was going on. She may have thought that she knew exactly what the mighty Zim's plan was. . .but she was very wrong.  
  
Zim was NEVER trying to control her! Well, maybe he WAS but she had no idea what was going on. No idea at all! Ha! Like a foolish, pitiful, disgusting, human girl could ever know what Zim was up to. She may have known that he was trying to make her his stink slave but she didn't know why. She had no idea that he was planing to use her talent to conquer this entire race of sad little stink beast.  
  
So Cerridwen thought that if she just ignored Zim that he would disappear and perhaps find another pitiful human for him to use. For Zim to take on and use to rule the earth. Well. . .  
  
She was wrong, that Cerridwen-filth. She was very wrong. . . 


	5. V: Some Enchanted Evening

Chapter V: Some Enchanted Evening  
  
Cerridwen was a complete success in The Mishler's latest production of 'Eveta.' Odd in a way because I've always wondered why someone would write a musical about the president of Argentina's wife. But I say too much. As a result, Mr. Amberson decided that a party was in order for his fine crew of actors.  
  
The party was held---where else? ---at The Mishler Theater. Such a shock came from the cast of characters. Balloons littered the entrance of the opera house. Crepe paper strings hung lazily through the air. Their director had (surprisingly) outdone himself.  
  
Different varieties of snacks were set out on a table, which was strange considering the fact that it was against the rules to have food in the theater.  
  
"Wow . . ." breathed Tyia.  
  
"I'm mildly surprised about this," said Cerridwen.  
  
Her sister replied, "Yeah . . .I mean, Mr. Amberson did this?"  
  
"Well . . .he HAD it done. I don't think he actually did it. This IS Mr. Amberson we're talking about."  
  
"Hah. . . . True."  
  
As the festivities went underway only three people seemed like they were not enjoying themselves. Cerridwen for obvious reasons. She was missing her angel sorely. Dib, who was there simply by Tyia's invitation, was angered because his latest ghost hunts at the theater had been unsuccessful. The third and final subject was Aries. Though the young fiddle-est was quiet, he was acting like he would rather not be there. No, he certainly didn't want to be there. Not tonight. Senses told him that the spirits of the opera house were restless. Angered. Someone was making them mad and something. . . something was going to happen. . .tonight.  
  
~*~  
  
Cerridwen hadn't stayed at the party for very long. Quite the contrary, she rushed straight to her dressing room around eleven thirty. Little known to her, she had a follower.  
  
"Look, Aries, not saying that I don't trust you, but. . . . .do you REALLY think we should be stalking her like this?"  
  
The young violinist sighed. His exasperation for the ghost-hunter was beginning to show. "Dib," he said while rubbing his temples, "There is something bothering her. Now do you want to see if you can help or don't you?"  
  
Dib stared at the skinny musician for a moment. He then nodded and the two continued their search.  
  
"And besides," murmured Aries, "it's not stalking if we're trying to help."  
  
~*~  
  
"How can I tell him. . .?" she wondered aloud.  
  
The odd gray eyes of the young singer were weary and no longer as bright as they use to be. Her pale skin seemed to take on a gray tinge and the circles under her eyes make her look like one of the dead. Two weeks had passed since she made her decision. The decision to never see her Angel of Music again. Though, I did not say that she couldn't hear him.  
  
The Invader had called for her often. At her dressing room, her home, everywhere. Though she could no longer see him, his voice still haunted her. But. . .he had been trying to control her mind! And at times. . .he had. . .  
  
Cerridwen closed her silvery eyes. How she hated being like this. It was cruel. Zim had been trying to help her achieve her dream!. . . .hadn't he?  
  
She sighed.  
  
It all came back to what the little green dog---Gir---had told her just before it went off to rant about 'chocolate bubblegum moths.'  
  
There was only one thing to do. Well, only one thing she could think of at least. After ruffling through her music sheets, books, and other odds and ends, Cerridwen unearthed a few blank scraps of paper and set to work. She was writing to The Phantom. For she knew that if she left the note in her dressing room he would be sure to receive it.  
  
All the while she wrote her apology to Zim-the apology about why she could no longer see him---Cerridwen couldn't help but get the eerie feeling that---she didn't want to think about it. Cerridwen sighed once more and uttered two solitary words: "Poor Zim. . ."  
  
No one could have heard her. It wouldn't be possible unless you were in the room right then and there.  
  
Or. . .  
  
Unless you have a high-tech set of headphones that allowed you to hear even the quietest sound. And a bespectacled boy named Dib had just that.  
  
~*~  
  
The clock struck midnight. It was no particular evening but everyone cheered enthusiastically at the sound of the chimes just the same. But their cheers were soon turned to gasps and screams. For there, marching haughtily down the marble steps of The Mishler Theater was. . .The Phantom. The Irken Invader.  
  
The Opera Ghost.  
  
Velvet crimson cloak trailing on the steps behind him, Zim made his way down the steps. The ever-lasting grin on his skull mask leered at the spectators. But best of all was the largely feathered hat atop his pale green head.  
  
Someone scoffed assuming that this was some kind of joke. The Invader's deep scarlet eyes narrowed. The nonbeliever daringly reached out to touch the dark red and gold robes of The Phantom.  
  
"Do not touch me!" Zim snarled threateningly, "I am Red Death!"  
  
Gasps came from the throngs of guests.  
  
"One of your fiiiilthy number has betrayed me!" the Irken continued on. "Who were they, you pitiful earth monkeys ask? Well, I will---no." The silver spider-like legs that the 'ghost' was raised upon clicked as he paced the staircase. "The moronic girl has suffered enough . . . . . . But that is not to say that YOU idiotic stink beasts WILL NOT!"  
  
The crowd of theatrical performers buzzed with fearful excitement. The dancers, Abby and Sandra, stood there. Abby twisted the hem of her shirt in her hands. Sandra bit her lips till they nearly drew blood. And a look of panic masked both of their once pretty faces.  
  
Smiling at the partygoers' undeniable terror, Zim raised his arms and with one final sneer cried, "I shall now rain DOOM down upon your filthy DOOMED heads!"  
  
And with one last sinister cackle and a plume of red smoke, the legendary opera ghost disappeared from his place on the marble steps.  
  
If the guests thought that a well angered phantom was bad they were wrong. What appeared in his place was much worse. Oh, it was very doomful, you must know. A pipe had burst and was now spewing mucky, dirty water all through the entrance hall, right where the children were.  
  
It was the children's obligation to panic. Who knew that such a pleasant night could become so terrible? Freezing, grimy, muddy water was being rained down upon them (just as Zim had said). The icy cold terror that had been stuck in the old plumbing of the opera house quickly rose to their knees.  
  
Try as the adults did to take order and calmly escort the kids out of the theater, they were unsuccessful. The screams of worried people echoed throughout the spacious entrance hall. Eagerly the people ran for the doors but only to see that they could not see them at all!  
  
The power had gone out. The ghost had plunged them into darkness.  
  
More shrieks from the groups of people. Some of them wondered if this would ever end at all. . .if they were going to be stuck like for the rest of their days. . .  
  
And that's when Cerridwen entered the scene.  
  
The gray-eyed pianist scanned the crowd for her sister and friends but with no suck luck. Suddenly a hand clamped around her shoulders. A hand that smelt of death. . .  
  
"Gotcha!" a voice from behind her said.  
  
"No! Let me go! I'll never go back to you! Never!" Cerridwen screamed as she flailed her arms desperately.  
  
"Cerridwen, what is wrong with you!?" Wait. . .that sounded like---  
  
"Aries!?" she exclaimed. "You're okay?"  
  
"Yeah, if a little more worse for wear," Aries cracked. Even in horrific times that boy could always manage to make light of the situation. "Dib and Tyia are all right too."  
  
"And just where were you?" Cerridwen demanded, determined not to let her fear show. Her shaking hands and darting eyes did not help.  
  
"I was in the music room getting my flute and I dunno WHERE these two were," Tyia informed her. She jabbed her thumb towards the drenched Dib and Aries. They nodded. "They were telling me something odd though. . ."  
  
Tyia was trying to take the careful approach but Dib was too eager.  
  
"How do YOU know ZIM!?" he shouted, nearly hysterical.  
  
"I. . . I just. . .Oh!" Cerridwen threw up her hands and nearly dashed into the liquid that the guests were 'swimming' in.  
  
"Not so fast, Lucy," said Tyia, putting an arm around her older sister to stop her escape, "You got some 'splainin' to do." 


	6. VI: Cerridwen, Cerridwen

Chapter VI: Cerridwen, Cerridwen, For Lack of a Better Title  
  
"Okay. . ." Dib said exasperatedly, "One more time, what do you know about Zim?"  
  
"Nothing. Except that he. . . he's. . .well-"  
  
"He's hypnotizing you!" exclaimed Dib, hardly stifling his anger. Now that horrible alien monster was going after his friends!? He rambled on, "That's exactly what Zim's doing! Manipulating and toying with your MIND!"  
  
"Dib. . . ." said Tyia, calmly (or as calm as she ever got). She laid a hand on his shoulder and told him to let Aries see if he could wheedle some information out of her sister.  
  
Aries stared at Tyia. Him? How was HE suppose to be able to. . . .Oh wait. . .He was a good 'listening person.'  
  
"Okay, Cerridwen, just tell us. How did you meet Zim?" Aries treaded carefully in his questioning.  
  
"I can't tell you. He made me promise that I wouldn't reveal any secrets. Especially to you," she said, and nodded at Dib.  
  
Dib smacked his forehead and muttered. "Of course. . ."  
  
"Look, you can't be. . .helped. . .unless you tell us what he wants from you," ventured Aries. He once again taking up the role of questioner.  
  
"I. . . .No. I can't tell you." Cerridwen held her ground. But her mind screamed at her. 'No, you idiot! Why did you say that!? They can help! He was trying to trick you into helping him destroy everything!!'  
  
But she never let on.  
  
"I'm sorry, guys, but I really can't tell you---"  
  
"Oh, that's IT!"  
  
Finally losing it, Dib sprung from his chair. He grabbed Cerridwen's small shoulders and looked straight into her eerie gray eyes. "Zim is evil! That's all he'll ever be, no matter WHAT he's told you! Listen to me! What does he want from you!? Tell me, Cerridwen, NOW!"  
  
All the depression and loneliness that was insider the frail girl vanished. Instead it was replaced with an unusual anger and hatred for everyone---everything--- in general. She reached down, sunk her long fingernails into Dib's shoulders, and shoved him away from her.  
  
With a yelp of pain, the PI-in-training stumbled backwards and onto Tyia. After removing himself from the, ahem, acquired position, Dib stared at Cerridwen, completely and utterly perplexed.  
  
Cerridwen in turn stood there, panting. Suddenly this uncontainable rage had emerged from her as soon as Dib had taken a step forward. She didn't know what was happening to her. Had no idea. But whatever it was. . . .she liked it.  
  
"Aries! Grab her!" she heard Tyia scream. Soon, a pair of hands was holding her wrists, keeping her from doing anything. She fought back. Flailing her arms and legs, Cerridwen tried in vain to get Aries to release her.  
  
But then, just as soon as her anger came, it went. Vanished from her body, leaving limp and exhausted emotions in its place. Cerridwen blinked tiredly and looked up and past her friends.  
  
"Alright. . . .I'll tell you all I know. . ."  
  
And then she began the story.  
  
~*~  
  
The panting Irken, his wig askew, rushed down the streets of the city. He frantically searched for a place to hide from what was chasing him.  
  
"Zim! I've got you NOW!" a voice shouted from behind him.  
  
The extra terrestrial's contact protected eyes scanned the crowded streets. His desperate gaze led him to a large red building with towering ivory pillars out front. The entrance read: The Mishler Theater.  
  
"Where are you, ZIM!?"  
  
His time was up. Zim had no choice but to dart inside the building just as that vile DIB-human rounded the corner. He had to snicker at the confused look on the pitiful human's face. That 'hopelessly lost' look, as the conniving Invader liked to put it.  
  
Zim turned around, figuring he'd just wander around until Dib left. He then faced the stage. On it stood a girl by herself. Her dark brown hair was slightly waved but mostly curly and she had the strangest eyes the Irken had ever seen. There was no one else in sight, so Zim wondered what on Irk she was doing out in the center of that stage. Then she opened her mouth, and sang. And that's when Zim fell in love.  
  
With her voice.  
  
Not that filthy disgusting huuuuman! Her voice. There's a difference.  
  
The wheels in his head began to turn as yet another brilliant scheme brewed. Zim smiled sinisterly when the girl was finished with her song. So. . .the child liked. . . what was it called? 'The Phantom of the Opera?' And according to legend, Zim had learned, the old theater was haunted. All right. That would be perfect.  
  
He had to meet her. He needed her for his brilliant, sinister, indestructible, completely foolproof, and undoubtedly amazing plan.  
  
A plan SO amazing that not even the foolish little Dib-monkey could stop.  
  
~*~  
  
". . . .and that's what he told me. Though he didn't use your name, Dib. He just said that he had heard me when he was in the theater one day."  
  
"Of course. Zim may be a moron, but he's not THAT stupid. He knew, err, knows we're friends." Dib sighed.  
  
"Then he began to give me lessons in singing. It was always wonderful. But then his dog. . ."  
  
"D-dog?"  
  
"Yes. I think it's a kind of robot though. Zim called it 'Gir.' Anyway," she continued, "It told me that he was trying to take over the world using ME. I knew then that he wasn't a ghost, or an angle, or even a voice of the results of my going insane. He was just. . .Zim!"  
  
"An alien bent on world destruction," said Dib bitterly.  
  
"Yes. . .And I knew I had to escape."  
  
There was a pause. Everyone in the room shifted uneasily and stared at their feet.  
  
"What now. . .?" Tyia asked, in a small voice very unlike her own.  
  
Dib looked from Tyia to Aries and then, lastly, to Cerridwen. His gold-ish eyes met her silver ones for the second time that night.  
  
"We stop him. We have to." 


End file.
